A Fool's Hope (first version)
by ShalWright
Summary: Rahlsma returns to Rivendell at an interesting time. A powerful ring has been found, and the journey to destroy it will intertwine and forever alter many fates. Rahlsma's past makes her slow to trust and hesitant to hope, but both are necessary if she is to survive the epic adventure that ensues. OC, not really10th walker, but similar (no longer in progress - see rebooted version)
1. Rumors and Rivendell

**A/N: I published this yesterday but decided to change some timeline issues I had changed back to what I had originally wrote (with some minor tweaks). As the story progresses, please let me know if you catch anything that doesn't seem to fit with the change. Thanks!**

Rahlsma slowed her horse's pace as she entered the woods surrounding Rivendell. The usually calm and peaceful forest, while still quieter than many others, felt strangely tense to the young woman. She carefully scanned the area around her as she rode but did not see any signs of danger. She knew no groups of orcs had dared travel this far into Elvish territory in her lifetime, but she also knew they were becoming bold. The whispers of a growing threat from the east had found her ears, and she wondered if that had anything to do with the way the forest felt around her.

She had not ridden long before two Rivendell elves appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She had been expecting this to happen but was still somewhat startled when it did. She recognized them both, as they each had been guardians of these woods since she first had stepped foot there many years before.

"Welcome, Rahlsma, daughter of the wild and hunter of orc. You are always a welcomed guest of our Lord Elrond here in the haven of Rivendell."

She bowed her head, surprised at how good it felt to hear Elvish again. She answered in kind. "It is always a pleasure to return to the last homely house. I trust that the Lord and his family are well?"

The elves exchanged quick glances before the second one answered. "Fortunately, yes. Though there is a shadow that troubles all those who dwell here."

"I have heard rumors of such a thing." She paused and patted her horse's neck. "Tell me, has there been any word from Lord Aragorn?"

"More than mere words. He arrived here not two fortnights ago, accompanying four hobbits." Rahlsma raised her eyebrows in question, but the elf continued on. "Other guests have come, as well. You have chosen…an interesting time to return from your latest travels."

"So it would seem. Perhaps that will be for the best."

"Perhaps," the other, quieter elf answered. "Come. We will accompany you to the city."

She nodded and swung herself down off of her horse, running her hands over the dark mane as they continued onward through the forest.

* * *

Once at the city itself, her two escorts left her to return to their post, and another elf helped her remove any necessities from her saddle bags before leading her horse to the stables. Left alone for a moment, she took a deep breath and looked up at the beautiful ancient trees surrounding her, marveling once again at the white stone that wound around them as if it, too, had simply grown that way naturally. She briefly closed her eyes, then opened them again quickly to check over her shoulder before she remembered doing so here was most likely unnecessary. It would take some getting used to, but then again, she was not certain how long she would be staying.

She heard her name being called out by a voice she knew well and turned to see Aragorn taking large strides in her direction. "I heard word that the great orc hunter had returned to the valley," he said, smiling, as he approached her.

"Elvish words must travel most swiftly," she chuckled as he stopped in front of her and placed two calloused hands on her shoulders.

He turned her slightly one way then the other before declaring, "And all in one piece, too," then puller her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her. She stood with her arms at her sides for a moment before returning the hug, giving him a quick pat on the back before stepping back away.

" _I_ heard word," she smirked at him, "that the rightful king of men travelled here with a small troupe of hobbits."

He made a face when she referred to him as 'the rightful king,' but nodded nonetheless.

"Does this have something to do with Bilbo Baggins?" she asked. Rahlsma noticed for the first time the stress Aragorn was carrying as he sighed and rubbed his beard.

"Yes, but…there is much more."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Much like they used to do when Rahlsma had gotten into trouble when she was younger – which was often – the two escaped to the edge of the city where they were less likely to be interrupted by others. They lounged comfortably on the ground, Aragorn leaning against a large trunk as he told all that he knew regarding the One Ring, gesturing occasionally with his pipe, Rahlsma listening intently while smoking, as well.

"I remember hearing old legends about the elves having rings of power," she said when he had finished. "I suppose they were true, then."

"In part, yes. But I only suspect where they are now. Those who possess them have kept them secret for ages." He paused to blow smoke from his mouth. "There was much debate, but the council finally agreed that the ring must be destroyed, and the only way to do so is to return it to the fires of Mount Doom."

Rahlsma yanked her pipe out of her mouth. " _Mount Doom?_ As in the explosive mountain in Mordor?"

Aragorn stared at her silently, waiting for her surprise to fade. "Tell me you are joking."

"I would not dare joke of such a thing," he said, eyes narrowed.

"And who exactly is going to do that?" she asked, her voice rising slightly.

His face softened. "Frodo offered to carry it."

Rahlsma laughed cruelly. "The hobbit? What's the plan? He will borrow a horse and just ride across all of Middle Earth, sneak through the Black Gates, and toss it in?"

"A fellowship is forming to accompany him…"

"And I would bet my last coin that I know the first person who volunteered," she interrupted him.

Aragorn sighed loudly. "Yes, I will be one of the Fellowship. As will Mithrandir and, hopefully, representatives from the other races, as well. The details are still being debated, but Elrond wants a party of nine to counter the nine ring wraiths that hunt it."

"Elves and their desires for balance," the young woman muttered. "But why you? Is this about proving yourself worthy…"

"It is about my doing what I believe to be right," he interrupted, his voice stern.

"Yes. Well, you were always good at that."

They both contemplated this in silence, Rahlsma discreetly assessing her old friend, noting that he seemed to have aged somewhat since their last meeting. He was more than old enough to be her father, but she had always seen him more as a much older brother, or a mischievous uncle, perhaps. It was easy to see him as young while she came to age as a human surrounded by elves who had been alive for thousands of years. But now she was reminded that she had first come to Rivendell as a child, and had long since grown into a woman. Aragorn, then a younger man, had slowly grown into an older one.

They watched as smoke left their mouths and travelled upwards towards the tops of the trees. Aragorn chuckled. "I was just remembering the first time Elrond caught you smoking," he explained to his friend's curious glance.

"Yes, well, I figured if you could…"

" _I_ wasn't a child."

Rahslma smirked. "I caused nothing but trouble in those days. It is a wonder Elrond let me stay here at all."

"As much trouble as you caused, he was always sad to see you leave," Aragorn said with a small smile. "I think you being here will be well appreciated, especially now as we broach these dark times."

"It does feel good to be here," she said, and then, much softer, "perhaps like coming home." She could see Aragorn's smile grow at this out of the corner of her eye, so she quickly added, "Speaking of mischief, I will have to try to steal some pipeweed from Mithrandir. His is always the best."

At this, Aragorn actually laughed, and the sound filled Rahlsma with quiet joy.

* * *

When they had finished with their pipes and conversation, Aragorn led Rahlsma to Lord Elrond, taking her pack and leaving the two of them to talk by themselves. The regal elf greeted the young woman with a wide smile, inviting her to sit with him in his study, despite her worries that her and her clothes were too dirty to touch his elegant furniture. He brushed away her concern, for he was eager to talk with her. He asked her many questions about her recent journey, focusing on the specifics of the orcs' movements she had observed since last leaving Rivendell.

"I trust that Aragorn has informed you of the ring and the fellowship to destroy it," he said, his fingers touching each other in front of his face. She nodded, so he continued, speaking slowly as he carefully chose his next words. "Though you are not part of the council, I feel it prudent to share with you certain…information that may prove helpful to you upon your next departure."

"And when would this _departure_ take place?"

Elrond relaxed somewhat and leaned back in his chair. "You have been fiercely independent, Rahlsma, since Aragorn first brought you here. Somewhere between a child and adult, even then you were resistant to guidance and instruction. So I will not waste time attempting to tell you what to do."

"What, then, shall you tell me?" she asked curiously.

"Only that I believe you have some role to play in all of this." He paused and looked deeply into the dark eyes in front of him. "Aragorn's part in this is only just beginning, and he will be facing untold challenges and dangers on this path. If you care for him as much as I think you do, you will aid and protect him in whatever ways you are able." There was another moment of loud silence in which their eyes never left the others'. "The choices we make in the upcoming days of trial will decide the fate of Middle Earth…and forever alter our personal futures in it. Now is a time for bravery, a time for people like you to do what others cannot or will not do…but it is a terrible time for recklessness, for acting without thinking."

Rahlsma nodded slowly, trying to absorb all of the wise elf's words while simultaneously peeking into the deeper meaning behind and between them. A part of her felt scolded by his warning, like she was her younger self being lectured after one of her pranks or thefts had been discovered. But she was no longer that girl. She was a grown woman who came and went as she pleased, staying away months or even years at a time chasing down the vengeance she so desired, that elusive feat that always seemed one more hunt or one more kill ahead of her.

"I understand," she finally said, her voice firm and confident.

"Good," Elrond responded, then stood and gestured to the door. "The evening meal will be served to all of our guests shortly. There should be a warm bath," he paused, looking over her attire, "and perhaps some fresh clothing waiting for you in your room."

She stood and looked up at him. "My room?"

"Arwen insisted no one else occupy it in your absence."

Rahlsma walked to the door but turned to share one more thought before swiftly making her exit. "If there is nothing but a dress left for me, I swear I will come to dinner wearing nothing at all."

Elrond, Lord of all Rivendell, was left standing alone in his study, laughing quietly and shaking his head.


	2. Cleaning Up and Chowing Down

The room – _her_ room – was exactly as she had last left it, down to the small carvings of various swords and weapons Rahlsma had made on her bedposts when she was younger. The only difference was the tub that had been placed near one wall. She walked over and felt the water it had been filled with to find that it was still hot. While she had not been able to truly bathe in some time, all the water she had washed with lately had been freezing cold. She quickly began unbuckling the straps that held her weapons onto her body.

From her back, she removed two twin swords, slightly curved and still in their leather sheaths, and laid them on the wooden bench at the foot of the bed. These were followed by the knife she wore at her side and two smaller knives from each boot. After removing her belt, she stripped off her filthy layers of clothes and left them all in a crumpled pile on the floor.

She carefully stepped into the tub and then slowly lowered her body down into the welcoming water, noting a recent wound on her side burned at the contact. Immediately, the water began relaxing her tense muscles, and she wondered what herbs or magic had been added to cause this effect. She ran her hands over her skin to dislodge any stubborn dirt, crossing over many lighter scars from her youth, as well as darker ones that were more recent. Once her skin felt clean again, she leaned her head back and rubbed her hair and head beneath the water.

As soon as she began to wonder what she was supposed to wear after her bath, there was a soft knock at the door and it opened just wide enough for Arwen to slip inside. The beautiful elf collected the clothing from the floor and handed it to someone waiting just outside the bedroom, giving whoever it was instructions to make sure it all was washed and mended. After the door was closed again, she glided over to the bed and sat down on its edge, facing the tub and the woman in it.

"Am I not getting too old for you to assist with my baths?" Rahlsma asked cheekily.

Arwen smiled, her face shining like a source of light. "You are perfectly capable of bathing yourself. However, until you are likewise able to brush your hair…"

Rahlsma rolled her eyes but did not otherwise protest as the elf retrieved a brush from a nearby drawer and stood behind the end of the tub, gesturing for the young woman to sit up. "Your hair has grown longer," she said as she gently pulled the brush through the dark brown locks, working out the knots carefully yet efficiently. Once it was smooth, reaching just past Rahlsma's shoulders, Arwen set the brush aside and twisted the hair to drip the excess water into the tub. She then parted three skinny strands to braid on one side, then the other, pulling them back to meet in the center of her head where she tied them together with a thin strip of leather.

There was another knock on the door and Arwen opened it to be handed a fresh set of clothes. Before Rahlsma could ask, Arwen said, "Worry not. You have been given a tunic and pants," and set them on the bed. "Do you have any wounds that need tending?"

Rahlsma did not answer right away, always hesitant to discuss any weakness. This was answer enough for Arwen, who demanded that she stand and reveal any of her bodily injuries. Upon seeing the gash that began low on Rahlsma's right side and ran past the curve of her hip and up into her back, Arwen handed her a clean cloth to dry with while she left to collect some items for healing.

* * *

Before long, a bandage wrapped around her torso beneath her new clothes, Rahlsma moved swiftly towards the main dining area, eager for the upcoming meal. The smells of roasted meat and fresh bread met her in the connecting corridor, and she unconsciously sped up her pace in anticipation.

She arrived in the large room and was immediately greeted by Arwen, who gestured to a nearby seat next to one of the table's ends and said, "You may sit there, next to where I will be."

"Keeping a close eye on me?" Rahlsma asked.

"I simply wish to enjoy your company while I am able," the elf answered confidently. Rahlsma studied Arwen's face and raised her eyebrows in doubt, causing the former to add, "You know I _do_ want to be near you…but would you rather be next to my father, so he can carefully observe your table manners, instead?"

The point clearly made, Rahlsma moved to the table and took the appointed seat, far from Lord Elrond who was sitting at the table's head at the other end. He was deep in conversation with Mithrandir, to his left, and Aragorn, who sat at his right. When the former noticed Rahlsma taking her seat, he looked over at her and winked while simultaneously reaching into his long robes to check that his pouch of pipeweed was still there. She nodded in his direction, acknowledging his presence as well as the fact that their little game was now afoot.

Next to Aragorn was a man not known to Rahlsma who she correctly assumed to be Boromir. He seemed to be trying to listen to the three's conversation while pretending to pay attention to the dwarf, Gimli, across from him. She was inconspicuously studying the two strangers when the previously empty space across form her became occupied by a light-haired elf that she only vaguely recognized. He stood beside his chair and looked directly at her while Arwen stood close by and said, "You may remember Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

Rahlsma stood from her seat and bowed her head. "Prince Legolas," she said, wondering why his face and name seemed so familiar to her.

He tilted his head slightly, keeping his eyes on the young woman's across from him. "It appears that your manners have much improved since last we met. I trust my horse will remain safe while you are here?" His serious expression had not changed, but his eyes seemed to briefly flash with the hint of mischief.

Rahlsma smirked, the comment stirring up a memory of her 'borrowing' the visiting elf's horse when she had been much younger. "You need not worry. Not only have I acquired more manners in the many years since then, but my own horse, as well."

"I hope her last owner does not miss her too much," he said immediately, taking his seat with a grateful smile towards Arwen, who looked like she was trying not to laugh as she turned away.

Rahlsma sat, a little roughly, and replied, "Muineth has never been _owned_ , nor is she now. She is of the wild and may return to it whenever she wishes."

"Much like you?"

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, they were interrupted by a scolding voice in the hallway.

"Come along, now, you, two. They all will be waiting for us and I do not want to seem rude!"

There was laughter and a snort as another voice repeated the words in a mocking tone. A third voice said loudly, "The hobbits who brought the One Ring safely to Rivendell arrive at dinner when they are good and ready!"

The first two hobbits entered the room just then, greeting Arwen sweetly and apologizing for making them all wait as she pointed them to their seats between Gimli and Legolas. The other two were not far behind, and Elrond stood as they entered and said in a calm but warning tone, "Even those of us who have committed the greatest acts of heroism must not forget the smaller rules and customs of proper behavior, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

The two hung their heads and shuffled quietly to the last remaining seats, Meriadoc offering a quick smile to Rahlsma as he climbed onto the seat next to her. Arwen had also taken her place, and Elrond remained standing as servers handed each person around the table an ornate glass of wine.

"Before we begin this eve's fine meal, allow me to momentarily draw attention to the fact that we are now joined by a new guest," Elrond announced, gesturing to the young woman near the end of the table. "Rahlsma, daughter of the wild and hunter of orc, is no stranger to those of us who call Rivendell home. Please join me in a toast to welcome this fierce fighter back into our midst." He raised his glass and all at the table did the same before everyone took a long, satisfying drink.

The new guest was relieved when Elrond sat once more, but nodded at him in gratitude as the servers placed countless dishes on the table before them. She reached for the bread before the elf's hands had even left the dish, not being able to stop herself from immediately shoving a large bite into her mouth before setting the rest on her plate. The hobbit next to her did the same thing with a piece of meat, but Rahlsma's eyes had involuntarily closed at the taste of the sweet bread, and she did not notice.

She chewed slowly, savoring the softness and flavor, and when she opened her eyes again she saw Legolas watching her while he slowly filled the plate in front of him. He said to her, his voice more gentle now, "It is always the smallest of things we miss most when we are away."

She nodded and tried to relax her movements, not wanting to appear rude by frantically filling her mouth and stomach as quickly as she wanted to. There was always more than enough to satisfy each and every guest who had the great fortune to dine in Rivendell.

"Where have you been traveling?" Meriadoc asked, his face near her left elbow.

"All over. Mostly in the South."

"Have you seen the sea?"

"I am not often near the coast," she answered after swallowing a bite of meat. "But I have seen it a few times, Master Brandybuck."

"Master Brandybuck? Sounds too upstanding for me." There were a few chuckles around him. "Please, call me Merry. And this slob next to me is my cousin, Pippin." He then gestured across from them with a leg of meat. "And these are our friends and fellow Hobbiton adventurers Frodo," he pointed to the hobbit next to Legolas, "and Samwise."

All the little creatures smiled or waved at Rahlsma, who inclined her head to each as he was introduced. "And where is Bilbo?" she questioned. "I have yet to see him since my return earlier today."

"He has already gone to sleep," Frodo replied, picking at less food than his companions. "He had some food sent to his room earlier this evening."

"Perhaps he will tell me another of his tales in the morning. I used to love listening to them."

"You know Bilbo?" Samwise interjected.

The woman had just taken a large bite, so Arwen answered for her. "Rahlsma has lived here periodically over many years. I dare say she spent much of her late childhood terrorizing our guests."

"Oh, now here I _must_ join in," said Legolas happily, launching into the story of his first encounter with the younger Rahlsma. To her embarrassment, the rest of the table had just become quiet, allowing everyone present to listen and laugh as they continued to enjoy the meal.

When Legolas had finished, Mithrandir snorted and said, "At least your horse was returned to you. What she manages to slip from me always ends up…up in smoke."

The woman in question ignored this comment by taking a long drink from her glass. By the time she set it back upon the table, the hobbits were begging the old wizard to teach them to blow smoke rings after dinner.

"Ah," he said, "that reminds me of a wonderful game we used to play here."


	3. Fellowship Forming and Fights

After every stomach was full – some more than others – and Rahlsma had been properly introduced to both Gimli and Boromir, Gandalf led her and the other guests to a nearby clearing, next to a small stream. Arwen and Elrond declined the invitation to join them, saying they had some matters to discuss between just the two of them. The wizard instructed everyone to gather as many small rocks as they could as he groaned and lowered himself to the ground, then reached for his pipe and pipeweed.

Once the pile of stones was deemed large enough, Gandalf blew a perfect smoke ring and everyone watched as it moved higher above their heads. Rahlsma picked up a stone from the pile and threw it through the center of the ring.

"One point for Rahlsma!" Gandalf announced, blowing three more rings, one after another.

Rahlsma threw again, but this time Aragorn launched a rock of his own, knocking hers out of the sky before throwing another that soared through one of the circles of smoke. "And two points for Aragorn!"

The hobbits, having caught on, each grabbed a handful of rocks and prepared for the next round of rings. Merry and Frodo both cheered when they each earned a point, but Samwise and Pippin's throws collided and knocked their rocks to the ground.

"I think I would rather sit and smoke, myself," Gimli grunted, taking a seat on the ground near Gandalf and producing his own pipe and leaves. Legolas and Boromir remained near the group, watching as the next round descended into chaos as six different people threw multiple rocks towards the rings, laughing and covering their heads as many were knocked back towards them.

They decided to split into pairs, since it was too difficult to know whose rock was whose with so many throwing at one time. The hobbits had surprisingly strong arms and accurate aim, and Rahlsma watched them carefully, secretly assessing each of their skill. They played like this happily until all of the rocks had been used and the hobbits remembered their original desire to blow the smoke rings themselves.

For some time, Gandalf did his best to instruct the small creatures, but he was not the most patient of teachers. Merry and Pippin soon bored of their failed attempts and excused themselves to go to their quarters for the night, though most present doubted this was their true intent. Not long after, Samwise and Frodo bade them all goodnight, as well, muttering about the need to ensure that their companions had in fact made it to bed.

Legolas, the only one to not partake in smoking, laid in the grass nearby and sung quietly to himself while the others sat mostly in silence. As soon as the last hobbits were out of ear-shot, Boromir removed the pipe from his mouth and broke the fragile peace.

"I tire of this sitting around and doing nothing," he said, angrily shaking out what was left in his pipe.

Aragorn looked to Gandalf, who waited a moment before responding. "There are still many decisions to be made, I am afraid," the wizard said. "Besides, Frodo is still recovering from his wound. All of them need time to properly rest and recover before the next stage of their journey begins."

"But surely we could be doing _something_?"

"We are," Gandalf said, not bothering to explain himself further.

Boromir turned his eyes to Rahlsma, who had been watching his expression intently. "And what about you? Do you fancy a place in the fellowship, as well?" he asked her, his tone mocking.

"I do not think so."

He muttered something unintelligible in response.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I am glad there will not be yet another person who needs looking after," he hissed.

Rahlsma narrowed her eyes and snorted. "Those kinds of assumptions tend to be dangerous…steward."

Legolas stopped singing and the still air was tense in his song's absence. The two stared each other down while Aragorn suddenly suggested they all get some rest.

Rahlsma stood first, bidding everyone good night. She calmly walked away from the group and looked as though she would pass by where Boromir sat, but turned quickly at the last moment and kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him onto his back. Before any of the others could stop her, she pinned him down with her knees and roughly grabbed his throat with one hand. "This is your one warning," she spat before feeling hands upon her and being pulled off of the man.

"You're mad!" he screamed at her as she momentarily allowed Aragorn and Legolas to hold her back.

"Yes," she said, a wicked smile on her face, "and you would do well to remember it."

Gandalf, his hand on the shoulder of the red-faced Boromir, gestured with a nod of his head for the woman to be taken away.

"This feels familiar," Aragorn muttered as he left Boromir with Gandalf and Gimli to help lead Rahlsma back to her quarters.

"You can release me, now," Rahlsma insisted once they were away from the clearing and out of sight. Legolas looked at Aragorn, who nodded, and they both removed their hands from her arms. "Did you see his face? I caught him completely off guard."

Legolas snorted. "Yes, how noble of you."

"Noble actions are not always the best ones for survival," Rahlsma responded, her face suddenly serious as she challenged the elf.

"I do not believe that was a life or death situation," Legolas countered.

"Perhaps not. But it sent a message that I wanted Boromir to receive."

The elf and woman had stopped walking and were now facing one another. "And what message was that?" he asked her.

Her eyes bore into his. "That he is to fear me and _not_ the other way around."

Aragorn sighed. "Rahlsma," he began gently, "our own safety can no longer be our main concern. What is happening now is bigger than that, is bigger than all of us. You have not even been here one day and already you are fighting with someone. We cannot afford divisions among the council or the fellowship. We need to trust and work with one another."

"I am _not_ part of your fellowship. And what you need is a less foolhardy plan." She opened her mouth to say more, but looked over at Legolas and paused.

"I trust him," Aragorn said.

The woman hesitated, but decided to continue. "The fellowship will be too many people with too many opposing allegiances. And it is shocking that any of the hobbits made it _here_ alive, must less all of the way to Mordor. If _I_ were trying to destroy the ring, I would send it with a group of no more than two or three of the best Rivendell scouts. Possibly send out another group or two as diversions."

" _If_ you were trying to destroy it?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

"If it is as powerful as you all believe, it could make a great weapon."

Legolas tilted his head. "Interesting. Boromir was of the same opinion."

"And what is yours?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

He took a deep breath before answering. "We must be rid of it. I trust neither the dwarves nor the men to accomplish this task, and I am certain they do not trust my kind to do so, either. Therefore, as…uncomfortable as our current path may be, I fear it may be the only way."

"But it clearly is not," she argued. "We can wait until the fellowship has travelled a few days outside of Rivendell's borders, take the…"

Aragorn cut her off as he roughly grabbed her by the neck of her tunic and placed his face close to hers. "No, Rahlsma! Listen to me!" She looked surprised but remained silent. "I have sworn an oath to protect the ring bearer. I will not jeopardize this quest nor will I allow you to do so. I have seen the wraiths with my own eyes. This is an evil that cannot be controlled, that is capable…"

"I know very well what it is capable of," she snarled.

He slowly released her, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder, instead. "I have known you many years and have watched you grow into the person you are today. I understand what you desire, but please trust me when I tell you that destroying the ring is the _only_ way." He paused to search her eyes with his. "Swear to me that you will do whatever you can to help the fellowship destroy the ring. That you will protect Frodo and _never_ try to take the ring for yourself."

She stared at him a moment longer, then nodded her head.

"Give me your word," he demanded, shaking her slightly by the shoulder.

She sighed but kept her eyes on his. "I give you my word."

Aragorn slowly removed his hand from her and scrubbed his face with it. "Boromir will likely join the fellowship, Rahlsma, but even if he does not, he could prove to be a crucial ally…or a detrimental enemy." He paused and glanced quickly at Legolas who was still standing there, closely observing the unfolding interactions between the two. "I hope you will find a way to make things right with him."

Rahlsma's face changed. "I will not apologize to that man. He knows little yet assumes much."

"Much like you and your opinion of the hobbits?" Aragorn asked her, brows raised. The corners of Legolas' lips upturned unperceivably, but the two humans now seemed focused only on one another.

"It is not the same and you know it," she replied.

"Yes, I do," Aragorn said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you do not. Gandalf is convinced it will be better for the hobbits to remain together, and I am beginning to agree with him."

"For all his wisdom, you know as well as I that Gandalf in not always the most reasonable of beings."

At this, Legolas could not help snorting quietly, but Aragorn ignored him and replied, "Yes, as unreasonable as inviting a sole hobbit to join a group of dwarves in a quest to reclaim their treasure from a dragon." Rahlsma opened her mouth to argue, but Aragorn continued before she could. "You said yourself you used to love listening to Bilbo's tales. What if he had never had them? Imagine how different that story may have unfolded without him in it."

The young woman took a deep breath and placed both of her hands on her hips. "I see your point. But not all stories have such happy endings. I have already told you how much the orcs' routes and behaviors have been changing. And with the many whispers and rumors…I fear that a long slumbering evil is about to wake up and make everything even worse than it already is."

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks conveying they both shared similar concerns, and the elf finally spoke, his voice set and determined. "Which is exactly why I will be joining the fellowship. And why we must not fail."


	4. Wandering and Whispers

Sleep evaded Rahlsma for most of the night. The comfortable bed felt strange to her body, and the habit of constantly listening for danger was hard to stop, even though she knew she was safer here than probably anywhere else in Middle Earth. To make matters worse, it was impossible not to think about how close she was to the ring of power and wonder what she could accomplish if it were in her possession, or what any of the others might do if they were to take it.

She awoke again for what felt like the millionth time, and figuring the sun would soon dawn, decided to give up on sleep. She retrieved her knife from beneath the pillow and returned it to the sheath on her belt before fastening it around her waist. The clothing she had worn there had been returned, looking – and smelling – like new, but she remained in her more Elvish attire, adding only her boots, as she left her room and quietly wandered throughout the open-aired halls of Lord Elrond's house.

Deciding to return to one of her old favorite places, she came to an abrupt stop as she neared an upcoming corner. She had heard something strange, something that almost sounded like a whisper, but not quite. Hand on the hilt of her knife, she stood unmoving, straining her ears to pick up whatever – or whoever – the noise had been. But now there was only the peaceful sounds of a subdued and peaceful Rivendell as the darkness of night slowly began to fade and reveal faint morning light.

She did not draw her knife but kept her hand at the ready as she cautiously approached the corner. Her tension faded away as soon as she had peeked around it. It was just one of the hobbits. She released her grip on the weapon and momentarily studied the small creature. Based on his size, shape, and the back of his curly head, she would guess it was Frodo, no doubt kept awake by many thoughts and fears preoccupying his small form.

This feeling of compassion was cut short by a dangerous thought. Rahlsma knew well that he wore the ring on a chain clasped around his neck. She swallowed. It would be so easy. She pictured herself sneaking behind him, knocking him out, and taking the ring. She could hide him in her room and be ready to leave in hardly any time at all, giving any woodland guard the excuse of an important errand from Gandalf. By the time they realized what had happened, she would have the necessary head start. And they could not exactly spread the word that the ring had been stolen. It would be far too risky.

Only her promise to Aragorn gave her pause.

"Who's there?" Frodo's voice called out quietly, and he turned slightly towards her direction. "Show yourself." He was trying to sound confident, but the woman could hear the fear.

Rahlsma stepped from the shadows of the corner, her hands held up in a sign of peace. "I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you." She hoped she sounded sincere, but she was doubting her own intentions as she moved slightly closer to him.

"I find I am a lot more jumpy than I used to be," he replied sheepishly.

"That is good." She walked past the bench and leaned against the balcony ledge, facing him and crossing her arms over her chest. "I think being overly aware is far better than the alternative."

He gave her a weak smile. "Perhaps it just takes some getting used to." They were both silent for a moment, he studying her in the early haze of dawn as she looked out over the beauty surrounding them. "Do you always rise so early?"

"I am accustomed to little sleep. You?"

"I prefer more." He quickly changed the subject. "It must have been amazing growing up here."

Rahlsma glanced at the surrounding landscape before returning her eyes to his and answering. "I am afraid I was too busy planning my many escapes to appreciate it as much as I could have."

"Escapes?"

"Well, rules and expectations are hard to adjust to after spending most of your young life as a vagrant. They seemed too high a price to pay…even for all of this."

Frodo nodded slightly, and she noticed for the first time the seriousness that dwelled deep behind his eyes. They sat like this for a while in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. And then Rahlsma heard the whispering sound once more. But this time, it was more than just a noise; she could clearly make out words. The hobbit did not miss her posture become alert nor her eyes dart to either side.

"What is it?" he asked her, but she looked at him, expressionless, and did not answer. But he knew. "Does it speak to you, as well?"

One of Rahlsma's eyes barely twitched, but other than that, her face did not change. And still she did not speak. So Frodo continued, instead. "I would have thought I was going mad, but Gandalf told me he had heard its voice before, too. It tempted him."

Rahlsma slowly nodded, still not confessing any of her thoughts regarding the ring. "And what would it say to its bearer?"

His eyes pierced her own. "The same message it gives to everyone - great and terrible lies."

She stared back as long as she could before lowering her gaze to the ground. They stayed this way, in silence, for some time, until Rahlsma excused herself and left the hobbit alone once more.

* * *

Rahlsma felt an intense desire to be by herself after her early morning conversation with Frodo, so after leaving him she moved quietly towards the stables. She passed a few Elves, beginning their daily work and rituals, but Rivendell was still mostly quiet.

"Hello there, girl," Rahlsma greeted her beloved horse, Muineth, with a smile, petting her face. She looked at the nearby trough where crumbs of carrots and small sticks of hay lay at the bottom. "We stay here too long and we are likely to grow thick like the hobbits." She gently ran her hands over more of the horse's body before her restlessness grew too great to ignore.

Spotting her bow and quiver leaning near her saddle in the corner, she grabbed the weapons and slung them over her head and onto her back. She left the saddle where it was, and opened the low door, allowing Muineth to follow her out of her stable and into the open air, which was growing ever lighter as dawn approached. She led the dark animal near a small ledge that she hopped onto, making it easier to jump onto its bare back.

"Let us see what hunting skills we have when our stomachs are full."

They started out slowly as they left the edge of Rivendell's core and entered into the surrounding forest. They had spent many days riding hard towards the valley, so both rider and horse were content to meander throughout the woods at a relaxed pace. Rahlsma could still feel the tension around her, but it was easier to ignore as the birds began to sing their morning songs.

Once deep enough in the thickening woods, Rahlsma rode Muineth close to a tree branch just the right height to easily climb onto without having to dismount. She left the horse to browse as it wished while she climbed higher from branch to branch, staying close to the trunk as she ascended. Finding a secure enough place to stop and sit with a good view of the surrounding area, she braced her back against the bark and notched an arrow. Then, for a long time, she was still and waited.

Every so often, there would be a scurry of a chipmunk or other small creature, but she was in no rush and was in no way desperate for meat today. No, today she could easily risk losing a kill for the hope of a larger prize to bring back to her hosts.

As much as a part of her enjoyed being back in Rivendell, she felt much more at ease alone in the tree in its borders. During the long stretches between sights of prey, she contemplated all that she had learned in her short time there. She imagined the different choices facing herself and the others, considering all of the possible outcomes and how she would react.

It was nearing mid-morning when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps approaching. She listened intently, not yet able to see what was making the noise; she imagined it was a four-legged animal, not a small one, but treading lightly. Sure enough, a descent sized doe moved into her view. A clean shot was not available, so she continued to breathe slowly and just observe, grateful that Muineth has wandered away some time ago.

Her prey munched on a small patch of grass, slowly moving forward before leaning down and eating some more. If she continued in this direction, Rahlsma would have a pretty clear shot, so she slowly and silently pulled back the bowstring, still waiting for the right moment. The deer walked a little further, not quite where the woman wanted it to be. Suddenly, a stick snapped nearby and the animal looked up, alarmed. She sniffed in the air and braced herself to run, but as soon as she leapt, the arrow from above was released and stuck itself into her side.

The wounded animal stumbled but recovered and ran out of sight. Rahlsma quickly slung her bow onto her back and climbed down while scanning the area for Muineth, who was nowhere to be seen. They would have to find each other later. Once low enough, she dropped to the ground and immediately began moving in the direction her prey had moved.

Every few yards, she was able to spot blood either on the ground or rubbed onto parts of the underbrush. She tracked the signs until she heard a rustling just ahead and quietly crept close enough to see the doe struggling on the ground, trying but failing to rise up on its hooves. Drawing the knife at her side, she moved quickly to approach it from behind. She waited until it had just fallen again and then, in one swift motion, she came up alongside it, held the neck to the ground, and deftly slit its throat. It twitched a moment longer and then was still.

Rahlsma released her breath and removed her hand from the body, wiping her knife clean on the hide before sliding it back into its place on her belt. Standing up straight, she looked around and listened for any sign of her horse. Nothing. She whistled a specific call and waited, hoping that Muineth might be close enough to hear. When a few moments had passed and still she was standing there alone, she took a deep breath and leaned down to grab the two back legs of her kill, holding one on each side of her body and dragging the carcass behind her as she returned the way she came.

She was sweaty and tiring when, about halfway back by her estimation, she heard horse hooves approaching. Gratefully dropping the deer's legs to the ground and wiping her brow with her sleeve, she was surprised to see Legolas riding a grey steed towards her.

"I had hoped you were Muineth," she said up to the tall elf who had yet to dismount.

"I am sorry to disappoint. I am afraid she has used her freedom to return to the awaiting vegetables in the stables."

Rahlsma shook her head. "I should have known as much."

They were awkwardly quiet a moment until Legolas gestured to the dead dear and said, "Preparing for your departure so soon?"

"Now it is my turn to disappoint." She exhaled loudly and added, "No, I simply do not like to be a burden."

"You were awake early for someone who has travelled so far of late."

"I was unaware I was being watched," she responded, her tone harsher than she intended.

Legolas lips curved slightly upwards. "I cannot be blamed for noticing my surroundings, as I am certain you would agree."

She crossed her arms and turned her gaze back upon the carcass near her feet. "Since you are such a keen observer, surely you have taken note that I have been forced to drag my kill across the forest."

His smile grew somewhat. "Yes. And I would ask why you did not simply tie the horse to a nearby tree, but my _keen_ insight has already led me to a sound conclusion."

He had expected a quick, sharp response from the young woman, and she indeed looked like she wanted to do just that. But instead, after a moment's pause, she lowered her body and picked up the doe's legs once more. "Well, I had better not waste any more time, then," she said with a nod and continued in the direction of the city boundary.

Legolas did not let his surprise reach his face, but Rahlsma was not looking, regardless. He continued sitting on the horse, unmoving, watching her pull what he knew was a heavy weight behind her. She had travelled a dozen or so paces before he finally called out to her, "Are you really so stubborn?"

Hearing only a grunt in response, he rode directly in her path, causing her to stop again and look up at him. He gracefully slid to the ground and looked directly into her eyes as he said, "Well, I am not so heartless."

* * *

Later that morning, a freshly cleaned Rahlsma leaned on the desk of Bilbo while the aging hobbit sat on his stool, quill in hand. "And what of this river here?" He asked her. "Do you think it curves up this far?"

She put a finger to her lip and tapped it a few times before pointing it at the map beneath them. "I think so," she said slowly. "I believe it meets these woods here, though it stays at their edge."

Bilbo looked at her with irritation. "Believe? Should you not know? I thought you have travelled that way many times!"

She straightened and rolled her eyes. "I have. But I am not a bird, Bilbo. I see the terrain from a much different view, you know."

"Of course, of course," he muttered, his face softening as he continued to move ink across parchment. They were both silent for a time until he snorted and said, "It is funny, when I was off on my grand adventure, all I ever wanted was to be back home in my comfy bed surrounded by my stores of food. But once I had returned…well, after a time, you begin to feel as if something about it is different, has changed somehow. Then, one day, you realize it is not the place that has changed at all." He looked at Rahlsma and saw no understanding in her eyes, only attentiveness. "Though I suppose your experience has been quite different. Rolling stones gather no moss and all that," he said with a wink.

She smiled a slight, tired-looking smile. Bilbo thought it was much too old of a look for one with her number of years. He made no mention of it before continuing on. "I worry for my nephew, you know. It is because of me he must go on this journey…so different from my own…" he sighed. "I trust Aragorn and yourself to help Gandalf look after him."

"Bilbo, I am not part of the fellowship," Rahlsma responded, as if exasperated to have to keep reminding everyone of this fact.

"I know. But you will do what you can, yes?"

She looked into his bright, hopeful eyes and slowly nodded. "Of course." He patted her arm a few times as one side of her lips upturned slightly. "Though I am not one to act out of charity alone."

The hobbit's eyes narrowed as he crossed his small arms across his chest. "And what is your price?"

"I have been thinking I may need a new map drawn up…"

"Well," Bilbo said with a slight huff, "you know I can do that. And will you be requiring anything else?"

Rahlsma's face gleamed with mischief. "Now that you mention it, I tend to remember being rather fond of a certain song sung by a certain retired burglar."

Bilbo brushed the thought away with the flick of his wrist before he began to clear away the many papers and things on his desk, making room for a fresh piece of parchment. Once he settled back down after all of the bustle, he looked at the young woman once more. "Would you like a map of all of Middle Earth or…"

"Of whatever lies between here and Mordor, I suppose."

The old hobbit smiled widely. "Splendid."

She watched him a short while before she realized he was humming an old, familiar tune while he worked. She sat on a nearby bench and listened contently as he began to quietly sing:

"Roads go ever ever on, over rock and under tree, by caves where never sun has shone, by streams that never find the sea…"

 **A/N Thank you so much to all who have read my story so far, and especially to Literary Melody, Certh, Calllisto, Redder45, & .Rosea for reviewing, following, and/or making this story one of your favorites! Because of the thoughtful reviews and my own thinking about my OC, I have decided to re-boot this a bit (better now than later, right?), which I think will make a better beginning as well as enrich the story more as it continues. I hope you come back to check it out when it's posted : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you again to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and messaged me about my first story ever published here – your ideas and encouragement have already made me as a writer and my story that much better! I wanted to make sure you were alerted to the fact that I have begun posting the 'rebooted' version of _A Fool's Hope_ (I will be keeping this original story and comments, the title now being followed by 'first version'). Please go check out the new first chapter and let me know what you think of the changes so far!

Special thanks to my Beta Reader _Levade_ – you rock!


End file.
